A Rose for an Assassin
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

I groaned softly under my breath as I stepped outside, my patience with the flirting men inside at that dreadfully dull party growing thin. I stepped away from the music and boring chatter and began to wander the gardens in peace.

"I hate parties," I grumbled out loud as I bent to smell a rose

"I don't care for them too much myself."

I yelped at the unexpected voice and spun around to see a hooded man, who bowed to me.

I didn't recognized him, but my stomach began to churn

"So you are Colette Starrick," he murmured thoughtfully, approaching me and I backed away from him with fear. "I must say, you are beautiful- that portrait in your father's study does not do you any justice."

My stomach dropped.

"What were you looking for in Father's study?" I demanded to know.

My only response was a little chuckle as I spun and fled, holding the skirt of my dress in my fists as I darted into a maze.

 _Why did I insist on wearing this gown tonight_? I wailed as I glanced down at the pretty teal blue satin dress. _This isn't practical for running from hooded men_!

I turned corner after corner, hoping to lose him before a flaw in my plan was revealed.

I didn't know where I was, which corner to turn to exit the maze.

I paused to get my breath back and turned to run into him again. He was smirking as I panicked, leaning up against an arch which led to another part of the maze. I tried to flee from him once more only to have him grab my by the waist and pull me in closer to his body. I opened my mouth to scream, only to feel something prick my neck and my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

I dozed in and out of unconsciousness.

I glimpsed snatches of where the Assassin was taking me.

A carriage with two horses and comfy seats that lulled me back into sleep.

A street lined with lamps and little shops.

A bright green train.

I caught bits of conversations.

"Who is she?"

"What did you do to her?"

" _ **YOU DID WHAT?!**_ "

Those loud words roused me enough to see and hear what was going on around me but not enough for me to flee.

The yelling was coming from a woman with snapping green eyes and dark hair. She was jabbing a finger into the hooded man's chest and yelling some more at him as I blinked my eyes and moaned softly.

"This isn't over, Jacob!" threatened the woman, crossing the empty pub to press a hand to my forehead. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked, feeling as though I were seeing and hearing things from underwater.

"Evie, with her, we can end the Templers!" the man- Jacob- argued, pulling down his hood to reveal a handsome man in his early twenties with a scar that marked his left eyebrow and a strong build.

"What?" I asked dumbly, propping myself up onto my elbows and taking in my surrounding with observant eyes. "The Templers?"

"Your father is one," Jacob stated in a grim voice, taking a chair and sitting in it backwards.

"My father is a businessman," I stated, blinking away the urge to take a nap. "And an art collector."

Evie and Jacob both exchanged looks as I yawned and fluttered my eyelashes.

"How much did you give her?" Evie asked him in a low voice.

He shrugged and answered, "Enough to knock her out for three or four hours."

At this point, I blacked out once more, waking when I was being carried. My head lolled back and I saw that I was being carried by Jacob, who had a sour look on his face as he stomped up into a car.

"My father is a good man," I told him in a soft voice.

He grunted as he nudged open a door and dumped me onto the bed before exiting the room. I dimly heard the lock click into place as I drifted off again.

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining bright into the little room where I was cooped up. I sat up, my mind feeling sharper and took in my surroundings. The room was clean, but plain- there was a dresser, a chair and a bed, all made of wood. On the chair were simple clothes for me to wear and a note, which read:

 _Colette-_

 _I'm sorry for my idiot of a twin brother kidnapping you last night. He's off on duty with some of his Rooks so I gave you some of my clothes to wear. I can't imagine that dress you're wearing is very comfortable._

I carefully removed the silk gown and dressed myself in a teal blue blouse and black trousers. I sat down in the chair, wishing that I had someone to undo my corset and a mirror to remove the pins in my hair before kicking off my dainty dancing slippers and wandering out of the car, where I found that the door was unlocked. I quickly found my way into the dining car when I heard my stomach calling fro food.

"Good afternoon," greeted Evie with a tight smile, striding over to me from where she had been reading a book. She guided me to the table and offered me a glass of water. Not realizing how thirsty I was, I chugged down the glass like a greedy animal. When I placed the glass down, Evie poured me another cup. "The drug that Jacob used on you can make you feel thirsty," she explained.

I chugged down six cups before needing to stop and breath.

"My father is a good man," I repeated myself from the night before. "He is a good man."

Evie sighed and rubbed her eyebrows.

"Please explain why you father can't be a Templar," was all that she said.

"When I was eight years old, a spider crawled into my room; instead of killing it, he relocated it outside. He played with me when I was younger. He travels so much and I don't see him as often, but he brings back amazing stories of his travels and treasures to share with me." I fiddled with a coined necklace he had bought back with him from China. "He is strong, yes, but he only uses that strength for goodness, like when I was tossed from my horse, Black Beauty, and broke my arm- he carried me back home and treated me."

I took a deep breath to continue only Evie held up her hand to stop me. She reached into her jacket and handed me a letter, which I accepted with trembling hands.

 _Charles_ , it read.

 _I fear for the future of the Templar Order. More and more of us are getting murdered in cold blood by the filthy Assassins. I worry for my daughter- I suspect that he is catching on to why I'm always "traveling". I can't bear to tell her that I am the Templar Master, and that my duty is to train future generations of Templers._

I couldn't read anymore- I skipped over to the other side where my father's signature was, clear as day.

Crawford Sterrick

I sobbed, my heart in my throat as I clenched the letter into a wad. Evie gently worked the letter free of my hands as I sat there in numb shock.

"Evie, what is she doing out of her room?" I dimly heard Jacob demand.

"My father…" I whispered, tears beginning to trickle down my face.

"Deserves to die," interjected Jacob. " _ **OW!**_ "

My heart was in denial, but my mind was clear.

"He… he lied to me?" I whispered, pinching myself. Surely this was a dream. "He's a killer?"

"A murderer," Jacob corrected me, barely avoiding another punch from his twin.

"You're no better than he is!" I cried, jumping up out of my seat and glaring at the twin Assassins.

"We kill Templers, it's what we do," shrugged Jacob. This time, Evie's elbow hit him square in the ribs.

"Shut up," she growled softly under her breath as I abruptly stood up.

"I need some air," I announced weakly before turning to exit the car only to have a strong arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Allow me to accompany you." Jacob's voice left no room for argument. And we both climbed on top of the car.

I didn't notice how cold it was until Jacob draped his jacket around my shoulders. I ignored his presence, feeling stupid with my hair still up and wearing no shoes as I walked around, trying to clear my head.

I didn't even think about running.

My father had lied to me my entire life.

"What now?" I whispered as rain began to patter from the sky. I walked off a few steps from Jacob and collapsed against the top of the green train. I fell to the ground and tears brimmed up in my eyes.

" _Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am.  
Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.  
It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am."_

Jacob knelt next to me and I knew he could hear me singing. I didn't care though- even if I didn't like having other people listening to me sing. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I heard Jacob sigh and the next thing I knew was that he was carrying me. I rested my head against his chest and felt oddly comforted by his drumlike heartbeat.

 _Thud-_ _ **THUD**_ _, thud-_ _ **THUD**_ _, thud-_ _ **THUD**_ _, thud-_ _ **THUD**_...

I was quiet as he made his way back to the pub. He paused before entering and looked down at me.

"You okay?" he asked me softly, but I remained silent as he carried me up to my room.

When I was certain that I was alone, I tumbled onto the bed and cried.

 _"Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

I woke up early the following morning , just as the sun was peaking over the mountains. I crept over to the door and to my delight, it was unlocked.

I was finally able to breathe when I was on top of the train. I smiled grimly at the bleak cloud that covered the sky before someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back inside.

"If you try to escape again, I won't think twice about hurting you," growled Jacob. I was meek and quiet as he pulled me down the hallway, figuring that he was going to lock me into my car again, however I was surprised when he dragged me into another car, this one was messy with clothes strewn about and broken quills littering the desk.

"You're not leaving my side," I looked at him in question. "Not for a while, anyway."

I stood in the doorway, feeling awkward as he stomped around, clearly looking for something. I then spied a throwing knife on the dresser, and picked it up, surprised at how heavy it was in my hands. I decided to try my luck and aim for a dartboard set up on the wall across from the door. I took careful aim and threw it.

Jacob yelped at the knife flew by his head, missing by a mere centimeter, quivering directly in the center circle.

"Bull's eye," I informed him with a cheeky smirk. The smile on my face dropped as he stalked closer to me until we were toe to toe. I tried to back away, only he had closed the door behind me and loomed up over me, making me feel as though I were four years old again and having been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Unbelievable," growled the man, shaking my shoulders roughly. "Don't you even think of touching any of my weapons, understand?"

I nodded my head and he turned on his heel, muttering as he shifted through piles of laundry, clearly still on the hunt for something. I wandered over to a bookcase that was stuffed with volumes. I ran a finger on a spine of a random book and plucked it from the shelf. I smiled at my favorite book, _Jane Erye_ , and I plopped down on the floor and cracked open the book to read.

I was dimly aware of Jacob peeking at me every now and then as he went through everything, his frustration becoming more and more apparent until he slammed his hand onto his desk, jolting me from the book.

"God fuck it, where the hell is it?" he yelled. I winced at his choice of words.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him timidly.

"My brass knuckles," he grunted, throwing everything on his desk to the floor.

I spied something shiny under the bed and my curiously got the best of me. I reached underneath- to my surprise, there were only a few dust bunnies and a pair of gloves with metal sewn into the knuckles.

I picked them up, once more surprised by how heavy they were.

"Jacob?" I timidly called out. He saw them in my hands and his eyes narrowed before he stalked over to me and held out a hand for the lethal weapon. I had barely handed them over when he closed his hand around mine and tugged me closer to his chest, where I stood there in silence, listening to my own heart beating like a drum.

THUD- _**THUD**_ , THUD- _**THUD**_ , THUD- _**THUD**_ , THUD- _**THUD**_ …

I was silent as he leaned in closer to my face. I was certain that my eyes were going to pop out of my head, they felt so big. The scar that marked his left brow looked like it had been made by a knife. His nose was crooked, as though it had been broken once and not set properly. His eyes were a deep shade of emerald green, and held tenderness as he cupped my face with his hand and bent down.

I shut my eyes, unsure of what he was doing, but all too soon, he stepped away, a deep scowl etched into his face as he pushed me out into the hallway, closing the door behind him as he led the way down the hallway and into the dining car.

Jacob shouldered his way in front of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder before leading me off to a table where Evie and another man sat, deep in conversation.

"Evie, she almost killed me," Jacob stated, pushing me into a chair next to his sister. I sat without waiting for him to pull it out.

"What happened?" asked Evie.

"She chucked one of my knives at my head," Jacob grumbled.

I opened my mouth to protest- that was not what had happened!

Both Evie and the other man started laughing, leaving Jacob with a deeper scowl on his face.

"Colette, what really happened?" Evie asked me in a serious tone of voice.

"I almost took off his ear when I tossed a throwing knife at his target board," I answered sarcastically, accepting a glass of water from the bartender. I smirked as the two pealed into fresh laughter before turning to Jacob, who resembled a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Colette, this is Henry Green. Henry, meet Colette," Evie introduced us. Henry shook my hand and I could feel heavy calluses on his palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet the young lady who Jacob had kidnapped," he told me with a teasing sparkle in his eye. "Jacob tends to act first and think later, as I'm sure you can tell."

Laughter bubbled out of my throat as I stole a sideways glance at the male assassin, who looked even grumpier. He grunted and sat down in a chair, resting his chin on his fists as he stared at me.

I blushed before turning away from his smoldering green eyes and listening into what Henry and Evie were saying.

"We need to take out Bloody Nora if we want to gain control of that part of London," Evie was explaining in a tense voice.

"If I may?" I asked, examining the map of London's slums with a careful eye before stabbing my finger at the church of St. Mary-le-Bow. "This area, right here, is where you'll need to conquer if you want a shot at taking down Bloody Nora."

Evie was staring at me with questionable disbelief as she thought my reasonable explanation. But then, she nodded.

"Good work, Colette," she smiled at me before a loud voice tore her attention away from the plans on the table. To my surprise, the loud voice belonged to a drunk Rook.

"I'm just saying, she could be a spy!" he slurred, pointing to me. "We all know that Jacob kidnapped her, what's to say that her old man had all this planned?"

I felt Jacob's gaze on me and I resisted the urge to turn around and meet his emerald green eyes.

"She's clean," grunted Jacob and I felt his eyes leave me. I sighed in relief.

However, the drunk wasn't finished with me. He flew across the room and slapped me hard enough to topple me from the chair I was perched in. I squealed in surprise as the sting crossed my face and saw Jacob pounce on the man. Evie helped me to my feet just as Jacob landed a sound punch on the drunk's face. I winced as I heard the telltale _**CRACK**_ that meant Jacob had broke his nose.

I stared at the man with shock as he stood, glaring at the drunk, who was now passed out on the floor. He was at my side in an instant, and I felt myself back away from him.

Would he try to hurt me?

I didn't want to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

A week passed with me tiptoeing around Jacob. Evie seemed to think it was hysterical while Henry took in my every action with a critical eye.

One day about two weeks after I was kidnapped, Evie and Jacob both left on "business", along with half the Rooks to accompany them.

I found myself perched on a stool in the drinking car, where there were a number of Rooks playing cards and bantering over drink s. I wrinkled my nose- getting roaring drunk at ten o'clock in the morning?

I stood and made my way over to the piano that was sitting in a corner, gathering dust. I plucked a few of the keys before beginning a somber song, gradually working up to the uplifting chorus. I left the world behind me as I plucked the keys, escaping into a land of music.

I ended the song and picked up with a more pleasant number, and the Rooks seemed to pick up their cue to start dancing.

I was laughing and having a grand time when someone sat next to me. I glanced over and saw a little urchin, who told me that her name was Clara and that she worked as the eyes and ears for the Frye twins. She was eight years old, an orphan, and wanted to become a Rook when she was old enough.

"Oh?" I asked her. She had grown in such a short amount of time and I was teaching her minor chords.

At that moment, Jacob stomped into the car, all in a fit over something. I glanced out the window and saw that it was already dark.

"Where had the day gone?" I asked Clara, who shrugged as she played a simple melody.

I spied Jacob's foot tapping before he caught sight of me and his face adopted its usual sour look as he slouched off towards his rooms to retire for the night.

"We did it- we took over St. Mary-le-Bow. We didn't lose anyone and the fight didn't take too terribly long," Evie cheered

I trailed over to the map and stood in front of it, nibbling at my bottom lip before I pointed to another location, explaining, "Now that St. Mary-le-bow is under your control, you can now expand off to the north and west and take over these territories without any problems, see?"

"I like the way you think, Colette," was all that Evie said before I yawned.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Evie," I told her around another yawn as I went towards my room. I paused after hearing a strangled groan. _What was that_? I asked myself as I decided to investigate. I crept after the quiet moans and found myself outside of Jacob's room. I raised my fist to knock, but I hesitated for a moment. I thought through my actions and knocked softly on the door.

No answer.

My heart rate went up and I opened the door with pure intensions of checking up on the man.

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

I lingered in the hallway, my eyes glued on Jacob's manhood as he stroked it. My mouth was hanging open I'm sure of it- I had heard stories about that part of the man's autonomy from my father's servants, but had never seen one this close. My breath hitched as Jacob's head lolled and another quiet groan escaped his mouth.

"Colette…" he whispered in a husky voice before I had enough.

I escaped to my room, where I could still hear his sighs of pleasure in my head.

"Why had Jacob moaned my name while he was masturbating?" I asked myself as I got ready for bed. "He hates me- he made that much clear since day one."

A sharp knock made me jump from my thoughts and call out, "It's open!" The door opened and I turned and saw Jacob, whose eyes were bugging out of his head as I pulled the nightgown over my head.

Jacob cleared his throat a few times as I avoiding his eyes, trying to find the words to say, but not finding anything.

"Tomorrow, you're spending the day with me," he finally choked out in a husky voice before shutting the door.

I collapsed onto the bed, my face a bright cherry red. I had given Jacob Frye his own little taste of me, and he seemed just as shocked as I had. I groaned as I sat up, running a hand through my braided curls before going over to the dresser to choose what I wanted to wear tomorrow for my day with Jacob.

I decided on a blue blouse and black trousers, imagining that Jacob and I would be running from Blighters for most of the day. I sighed as I added in a navy blue jacket for warmth from the chilly London air, gloves to protect my hands, boots, and a scarf for a disguise should it be called for.

I groaned as I fell into bed.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

Tomorrow came faster than I could blink.

I woke up, washed my face and dressed before heading down the stairs to meet up with Jacob and Evie for breakfast.

I ate my porridge slowly, trying to pick up where Jacob would take me today but had no luck. At last when I was picking off the last of the remaining berries which coated my meal did he stand up and jerked his head for me to follow him.

We left the pub and he placed a top hat onto his head and offered me his arm. I accepted and we both began to walk. I found myself swiveling my head as I took in everything around me. As we walked, I dropped a coin here and there with hopes that someone in need would pick them up.

"Miss!"

I turned and saw a young beggar girl running after me with something gripped tight in her hand.

"You dropped this, miss," she panted, handing me one of my dropped coins.

I smiled gently at her. "Keep it."

Her eyes widened. "But miss-"

"I insist," I told her in a kind yet firm voice. I looked around and saw a bakery. "Go and buy yourself some bread."

The little girl looked awestruck at her good fortune as she thanked me before going off towards the bakery.

I smiled before turning to face Jacob, who had been watching me with a curious look on his face.

"I feel bad for people who have little to no money," I explained before taking up his arm again.

We were stopped four more times by people who saw me dropping money- an elderly man who no teeth, a young man with no shoes, a poor mother with dark circles underneath her eyes and another beggar girl. I sent them all off to buy some much needed food for their bellies. Each time we were stopped, I could see Jacob's eyes softening.

"I know what it's like to have a hole in life," I told Jacob sadly as we walked across a street together. "My mother died in childbirth. I was always jealous of the other children I would play with, all who had mothers."

I chuckled sadly as Jacob's hand squeezed my fingers for a moment before pausing at an alleyway.

"Come on," he muttered, pulling me into the dark, dank alleyway. I followed and saw that he had taken off his top hat and collapsed it into a pocket sized circle. He looked both ways before pulling on his hood- I followed his lead and pulled my scarf over my face and head, hiding my true face from view. He then began to scale a wall with me close on his heels.

Within only a minute, we were both on top of a roof, staring off into the distance, where the sun was just coming up over the mountain. I smiled as a brisk wind began to blow, chilling me through the thin layers of clothes I wore. I wrapped my arms around myself in a weak attempt to warm myself.

I saw Jacob was examining me however it didn't bother me. I in turn was studying his profile and found myself blushing underneath my scarf. He was handsome, make no mistake about it- even with that scar which marked his brow. His face was chiseled finely and his hair looked soft to the touch.

I slapped myself as the sounds of drunks reached my ear. I glanced over at Jacob and saw him slipping on his brass knuckles.

"What-" I hissed only to have him jump from view. I raced over to the edge and my eyes widened.

Jacob was fighting a small group of Blighters. I watched with eyes wide in wonder as he killed them all, using a blade hidden in his cane and his brass knuckles to finish the job.

He raised his hooded face to meet me and nodded before quickly scaling the wall to stand next to me as he rolled his neck a few times.

"Nice uppercut," I grunted to him, still feeling the cold. Then I felt something being draped around my neck- I looked up and saw Jacob had given up his scarf and was wrapping it around me. "Thanks," was all that I said, smiling at the kindness underneath his gruff attitude.

"Don't mention it," Jacob answered softly, cupping my face and leaning in close. I automatically turned red and thought he was going to kiss me. His lips were just a breath away from mine- I could taste his breath- brandy and pine- when he tapped our foreheads together. I closed my eyes and waited for him to make the next move.

I heard him sigh and felt him move away, my lips tingling from the near kiss. I opened my eyes and caught him jumping from the rooftop. I trailed after Jacob, keeping up with the assassin as he lept from building to building.

"Jacob?" I asked him, a bit bashful still. "What are you doing?"

He turned to face me and smirked.

I decided that I liked it when he smirked.

"Look down there, in that pub," he ordered me.

"It's father!" I gasped, a giant smile taking over my face.

Before Jacob could stop me, I leapt from the building, scurried across the street and darted into the pub where father was having a drink.

"I miss her," father was telling a fellow friend of his as I approached him gleefully. "Although, I don't regret killing her… sweet Mary, gentle Mary, that little whore Mary!"

I stopped.

"You killed mama?"

I didn't even realized that I had spoken until he turned to face me, his eyes foggy with liquor.

"Colette, my lovely daughter," he greeted me, slurring out a loud belch. "Where have you been?"

"I was kidnapped, father, kidnapped by a hooded man and I-"

That was all I was able to get out before, with surprising speed for a man who was already decently drunk, he stood and crossed the room and pinned me to the wall, one hand wrapped around my throat.

"I should've known…" he growled into my face. He searched my terrified face before spitting at me.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as he spoke.

"I suppose you want to know all about your traitorous mother, don't you my dear?" he smiled. "Very well- I caught her one night with information about the Templers- I am the Templar master in case those assassins tried to tell you otherwise- and as punishment, I killed her." He laughed wickedly. "And I cut you from her stomach. She died watched me take you from her."

"No…" I whispered, tears spilling down my face as I struggled not to think of mama's last moments.

"Yes…" he hissed before he began to squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

Jacob glanced down at Colette, unconscious but alive, as he cradled her in his arms. He saw only red as once more he saw in his mind that bastard of a father choking the life out of her. Jacob had killed all the Templers except for that swine, who had gotten away.

He paused up on a rooftop to examine her throat. Vile curses escaped his mouth as he saw the faint outline of her father's hand, which wrapped around her dainty neck, already turning black and purple.

Just then, her eyes fluttered open and she began to wheeze for more breath to enter her choked lungs. Jacob adjusted her into a more comfortable position in his arms before jumping from rooftop to rooftop once more, hurrying to reach the train.

"Shhh… take it easy," he sooth gently and felt something tugging around his neck. He glanced down and saw Colette playing with the shilling he wore around his neck.

Hard green eyes met soft purple eyes.

They both shared smiles as the train quickly came into view. Jacob spared Colette the privilege of walking through the main car and having people stare at her- he entered through the back car and made his way towards his car to care for her bruised neck.

He entered his car and gently placed her onto his couch, watching her eyes fluttered between awake and sleep.

Jacob sat next to her and pulled off the scarf which she used to conceal her identity, where he began to play with her soft blonde curls, humming a song off tune as he tried to distract himself from what could've happened if he hadn't gotten to her on time.

The afternoon passed and pretty soon, it was evening. Jacob listened as Evie rounded up the Rooks and led them out on patrol. He smiled bleakly- his sister could handle her own.

A soft groan made his eyes snap towards Colette, who had tossed and turned through fits of sleep.

"I need a drink," she groaned, sitting up and swinging her legs from bed, a hand on her throat as she grimaced in pain.

Less than ten minutes later, Jacob was watching in disbelief and amazement as Colette downed her fourth tankard of mead. She placed the tankard onto the table gently and began to trace the rim, humming softly as she waited for Jacob to give her another drink.

Jacob smirked as he slid her another tankard, which she caught with shaky hands and began to drink, foam dripping from her mouth. She wiped her lips with the back of her sleeves, panting heavily.

The assassin found himself staring at her again, the alcohol he consumed dulling his senses a fair amount.

"Do you find me pretty?" Colette asked, her words slurred together a great deal.

"No," Jacob answered. "You are not pretty- you are stunningly beautiful. Only a fool would call you pretty."

Colette sighed sadly.

"There's this oil portrait of my mother hanging in my bedroom," she whispered, still tracing the rim of her tankard. "I used to imagine that she was my identical twin sister, that's how much we both looked alike…" She chuckled grimly. "No wonder father didn't like to have me around much- I remind him of the woman he murdered."

Jacob winced at the hurt in her voice.

Colette took one last sip before standing on wobbly legs. She barely managed to take three steps before the alcohol got the best of her legs.

"Ooof!" she grunted as her legs buckled. Jacob, who wasn't as drunk as the young woman, found himself diving over the table to catch her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

Colette gazed up at him with angry, tearful purple eyes and turned her head to keep the assassin from seeing her cry. If the hiccupped sobs weren't enough of an indicator, Jacob would've been a damn blind fool.

He glanced down at the blonde beauty in his arms and immediately felt bad for her. All in the single course of a day she had witnessed a war between gangs, had found out that her pig of a father had murdered the mother that she had never known and confronted said pig at his worse. No wonder she had downed so much alcohol in such a short period of time.

Jacob stood with the temperamental blonde in his arms and headed down the hallway.

"Why?"

He was startled from his thoughts by Colette's voice, sounding weak and childlike as she looped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. A deep shudder of breath from her let the assassin know that she had finally allowed for her tears to fall.

Jacob was silent as he quietly nudged open the door to her room. He found himself setting her down on the bed, groaning when she refused to let go of his jacket.

"Pl-p-please don't l-leave m-me!" she whispered in a broken voice before pulling Jacob down into a heated kiss.

In that very moment, he was finally able to put his finger on why he didn't like her.

Or rather, why he loved her.

Intoxicated by the sweet taste of her lips, Jacob found himself laying next to Colette and cupping her soft curves to his hard body.

"Colette…" he groaned as she paused for only a moment to catch her breath before leaving a trail of experimental kisses down his jaw, her hands timidly flitting underneath his shirt to rest against his chest.

That was the final straw for the assassin.

With a loud grunt, he reached down, Colette's hand on top of his, where he undid the belt which kept his trousers up.

He half sat up and watched with amused eyes as Colette examined his hardness before running a finger along the thick vein that stretched down the shaft.

He groaned low in his throat as her delicate fingers teased him for a few more minutes before she lowered her head and planted soft kisses along the vein.

Jacob shut his eyes, unable to take in both the amazing sensations of watching and feeling Colette tease him. Colette moved inexperienced and carefully as she kisses and nibbled softly, driving him all the more crazier.

"MUMPH!" she gasped as he finally had no choice but the release, smirking as her cheeks filled with his juices. She sat up, swallowing and wiped her face with a shaking arm. She looked smug with the knowledge that she had done it to him.

Jacob growled as he pulled her closer to him and drew her in for a hungry kiss, which she returned with eager gusto. As though driven by instincts, they undresses one another, each needing the other too badly to put into words.

Jacob finally placed himself at her opening and slowly entered, allowing her to get used to his girth. He paused for a brief moment before he shattered her hymen, gazing down at the blonde beauty, who was waiting with a pained expression on her face. He bought her up so that her face was tucked into his neck and began to pump in and out. He could tell that he was going to have one hell of a bruise when tomorrow came, but he pushed that away for right now.

All he wanted to focus on was the blonde beauty who was mewling as they moved together, soft cries of estancy escaping their mouths as they made love to one another.

They both released at the same time, their groans soft and intimate as Jacob laid back into Colette's bed, she almost asleep.

He fell asleep with her in his arms, just where she should have been all this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Rose for an Assassin**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Jacob kidnaps the Templar Master's daughter, but things don't go as according to plan…**

The tension between Jacob and me disappeared after our night together. The Rooks seemed to not notice- they were too busy with their duties. Only Evie and Henry seemed to catch onto the budding romance between us, however they never said anything to me or Jacob.

Jacob would sneak me kisses, hold my hand whenever we would go out, pull out my chair, open doors for me, and watch me with a protective love burning in his eyes. Likewise, I would train with him every spare chance I had, playfully taunt him about his messy bedroom, giggle at his jokes, and relax when I was at his side. All in all, we seemed to complement each other perfectly.

We didn't have any privacy to have another night to ourselves and it was driving Jacob crazy. Whenever we would kiss, I could feel the bulge in his pants. The fact that he wanted me made me blush every time I thought about it.

"Jacob?" I asked him one night when we were both snuggled up together on his bed. "How many women had you been with? Before me, I mean?" the question had been pestering me for quite some time now and I wanted an answer.

Jacob sighed, not looking up from running his fingers through my soft blonde curls.

"I lost count," he murmured softly. "Don't you look at me like that!"

My mouth was hanging open as I stared at him with shocked eyes.

"How can you lose count?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders before kissing my forehead. He lips trailed down until our lips were connected. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on.

"How many times had I kissed you?" he answered me, smirking as my mind came up blank.

"That's isn't the same," I told him, my frown softening as he kissed my collarbone.

"Keep saying that," he smirked, before kissing the inside of my wrist.

We spent many nights like this, cuddled together, kissing, talking. It never escalated, because if the Rooks heard us, there'd be hell to pay. And I would never admit it to anyone, but Evie scared the living crap out of me- I had once witnessed her flip a drunk Rook over a table and onto the floor without even leaving her seat. I had been shocked while Jacob didn't look too surprised.

"Better luck next time," he called to the unlucky bloke, who was knocked out cold.

The one time that Evie bought up my relationship with her brother was not an easy conversation.

"Colette, I'm not going to beat around the bush, but how serious are you with Jacob?" she bluntly asked me one day when we were out looking at fresh fruit.

I turned a deep red and muttered, "I don't know…"

She sighed before leaning in closer, as though she were about to disclose some great secret.

"He cares deeply for you- I can see it in his eyes, the way he turns towards you whenever you walk into the room, the way he minds his manners with you…"

She went on and on, listing at least thirty seven reasons on how her twin brother cared for me. I just stood there, taking in her every word, puzzled at what she was implying.

I have never been in love before. Was I in love with Jacob? True, we had made love on one occasion, but we had been drunk… or at least, I think he had been drunk. I know that I had been drunk, judging by the God awful hangover I had the following day. Needless, I woke up snuggled in Jacob's strong arms, my head resting on his hard chest, my headache seemingly lulled by his heartbeat. He was finger combing my curls and our legs were tangled up in the bed sheets.

My purple eyes met his green eyes and as though by instinct, we kissed, our lips seemingly locked together. He held me by the back of my head and my hands wrapped around his neck. We seemed to fit together like a perfect puzzle.


End file.
